


How That Infamous Veto Ceremony Should Have Gone

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what actually happened the week Zach was evicted from the house, but what would have happened if Frankie had actually remembered what he learned two weeks earlier about Derrick & Cody's gameplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How That Infamous Veto Ceremony Should Have Gone

“While I like you well enough, bro, sorry, but I’m going to use this on myself,” Caleb said, moving from the nominee chair. “Frankie, since I vetoed one of your nominations you must now name a replacement nominee.”

Caleb sat down on the couch as Frankie stood with a mischievous grin. “Some people in this house believe they know what the plan is, and they think that plan is still my plan. Some people in this house believe they have convinced me of a totally new plan. Only two people in this house know that I have my own plan this week. Derrick, please take a seat,” he said with exuberant enthusiasm. “You tried your hardest to drive me away from the only person in this house, I can actually trust, and then you tried to do it again two weeks later. Sorry, but once was enough for us,” Frankie said, sitting back next to Zach on the couch.

“This veto meeting is adjourned,” Caleb said, standing up, with a still shocked expression on his face.

“Did you know?” Derrick asked Caleb as they walked out of the living room.

Caleb shook his head. “What the fuck is he even talking about?”

“I believe, Frankie is under the impression, that two weeks ago when we were all going to vote Zach out it was some sort of personal attack.”

“That’s probably because you had the poor guy convinced that Zach had been playing him all season, you idiot. Clearly, they’ve figured out that wasn’t true,” he said, nodding to where Frankie had Zach tackled to the couch and both were giggling loudly.

**

Zach giggled as he pushed Frankie off of him with a wide grin. “Don’t think they saw that coming,” Zach said as they stood up.

“Not at all,” Frankie said, chasing Zach up the spiral staircase to the HOH bedroom. The door slammed behind them and Zach immediately started singing whatever song came to mind. 

“Zach, please stop singing,” came the voice of production.

Frankie giggled and kissed Zach’s lips tenderly. “I don’t know why we didn’t figure that out sooner,” he mumbled as Zach kept singing to keep the cameras off of them.

“No clue,” Zach commented as they both flopped onto the bed. “But I seriously can’t wait until I don’t have to sing for us to get a couple seconds alone.”

“You and me both,” Frankie mumbled, curling up on Zach’s chest. Zach smiled and kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “You better actually be sleeping up here tonight,” Frankie said as he nuzzled against Zach. Zach laughed and nuzzled the top of Frankie’s head, causing his own hat to fall off of his head.

“After that display,” Zach said. “How could I say no?”

Frankie laughed and kissed Zach’s cheek. “How much longer?” Frankie complained.

“Four weeks. Five weeks. Something like that.”

“Don’t know if I can wait that long,” Frankie said, nudging Zach’s cheek with the top of his head.

“Well, you’re going to have to,” Zach said playfully. He jokingly pushed Frankie off of him, before straddling Frankie’s body and staring at his lips lustfully.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m not going to,” Frankie said, reaching towards Zach’s face.

“I can’t help that I’m in love with you,” Zach said.

“And I can’t help that I’m in love with you,” Frankie repeated.

“Well then, you’ll have to understand, why I look at you like that,” Zach said, crawling off of Frankie.

Frankie giggled and crawled back into Zach’s arms, flopping his head on Zach’s chest again.


End file.
